Together We Stand
by Chambers92
Summary: What if there was one girl in the gang? A tomboy who was fiercly loyal to her friends and who also harbored a crush on one of it's members. How would she change the search for the body?


**A/n: All right, this is my first story so be nice but constructive criticism is welcome. This first chapters going to read a lot like the movie but that's just because I couldn't think of any other way to introduce it so please don't be discouraged, things get a lot different after this. So, I hope you enjoy reading it! Tips and suggestions are always welcome and please review; I'm excited to hear what you guys think! **

Rebecca Hanley had to be the biggest tomboy in all of Castle Rock but under the curse words and the cigarette smoke pouring out of her mouth she was also one of the prettiest girls her age. She had dirty blonde hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, clear, cobalt blue eyes, and the body of a 15-year-old rather than a 13 year old, something she was very pleased by. But unlike all the other girls her age, she had no time for make up or skirts. She was a jeans girl through and through. She wasted no time on the frilly shoes either, the only shoe to grace her feet in the past five years were her black keds.

She and her classmates, the girl ones, never really got along, that's how she met Gordie and the rest of the guys. It was third grade, the year Becky and her friends really felt the gap between them. Ally and Trisha didn't want to play baseball that recess they'd rather paint their nails and whisper about Buddy Holly so Becky once again found herself alone, tossing a baseball up in the air. Ten minutes before the end of recess, Chris Chambers, one of the class troublemakers, asked her if she wanted to play a quick inning with him and his friends. She walked away from Ally and Trisha that day and never looked back. Sure, being the only girl in the group was sometimes awkward, especially as they got older and began to discover girls, but their friendship was strong.

"I knock." Teddy declared, peering at Chris through the thick lenses of his glasses. Teddy was the craziest guy they knew, it ran in his family. His dad was an old war vet that just couldn't seem to adjust to life after the war, he once held Teddy's ear to a stove and threatened to burn it off. By the time Teddy's mom had gotten back, he almost had. "Hey, I got 30, what do you have?"

"16," Chris replied, chuckling as he set his cards back on the table. Chris Chambers was the leader of their little gang, he came from a bad family and everyone knew he was going to turn out bad too. Even Chris. But Becky had a little more faith in him than that, besides if everyone always ended up like their family than she'd be the homecoming queen and Gordie the quarterback. She snorted, like that'd ever happen.

Teddy glanced at up at Becky, "What's so funny, Hanley? I'd love to know what you have."

She sighed and set her cards down on the table, "22." She answered sullenly and flopped down beside Chris. She plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, taking a long drag before returning it. It was nice to be able to be so relaxed around the guys like this. It wasn't often it was just the four of them.

"Oh, piss up a rope!" Gordie exclaimed, throwing his hand down on the old card table and picking up a comic that lay abandoned at his feet.

Teddy began to laugh in high-pitched streams that reminded Becky of hyenas from the African savannah, "Oh, Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door."

Chris took another drag of his cigarette, "Just draw your hand, you four-eyed pile of shit."

Teddy leaned in, his eyes going wide behind his glasses, "A pile of shit has a thousand eyes!"

There was silence before they broke up into a fit of laughter. Suddenly there was a series of complicated knocks from below and they shared a look, "Vern." Becky rolled her eyes, picking at the ends of her cut off jeans, speak of the devil.

Gordie leaned back against the wall, flipping through his comic absently, "That's not the secret knock."

Vern whined, knocking again against the trap door, "I forget the secret knock. Let me in!" They pushed aside the card table and helped Vern as he scrambled through the trap door. "You guys won't believe this, sincerely, just let me catch my breath. I ran all the way from my house."

Chris leaned into the other three guys and broke out into a harmonious version of 'I ran all the way home,' by the Impala's. Becky giggled into her hand as Vern looked away, "Come one, guys! That's not funny. This is serious!" He huffed, "Fine, I'm not telling you anything."

Chris sighed, hushing the other guys, "Alright, man, what is it?"

Vern instantly became animated, "Alright, you guys won't believe this, sincerely, I-"

"I ran all the way home!" Chris sang and Becky choked as she tried to take a sip of her coke, pushing down the laughter in fear of soda spraying out of her nose.

Vern narrowed his eyes, "Fine, I just won't tell you!"

Chris shrugged apologetically, "Come on, man, what is it?"

Teddy lit up a cigarette, "Yeah, what are you pissin' and moaning about, Verno?"

Vern looked up at them, suddenly somber, "Do you guys want to go see a dead body?"

Becky placed her hand on Chris's shoulder, "What are you talking about, Vern?"

They were all silent as Vern relayed his tale of eavesdropping from under the porch, when he finished Chris whistled under his breath, "If they'd known you were under there, man, they would have killed you."

"Could he have gotten all the way down the back Harlow road? It's really far." Gordie said, the comic laying abandoned at his feet.

Becky nodded, "Yeah, he musta got on the train tracks and followed them all the way." She slumped beside Chris, her stomach twisting as images of blood and corpses flashed through her mind. She sighed in relief when Chris wrapped a steady arm around her shoulders.

Teddy nodded eagerly, "Yeah, yeah, and then the train must've come along and el smacko!" He exclaimed, slapping his fist against his palm.

Becky suddenly gasped as a stray thought flashed across the forefront of her mind; she struggled out from under Chris's arm as she stood, "Hey! I bet if we went and got him we'd get our pictures in the paper!"

"Yeah!" Chris exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"We'd be heroes!" Teddy cried.

"Sure!" Chris agreed.

Vern sighed, "Wait, what'll we tell our folks?"

Gordie shrugged, "We'll just tell our parents that we're tenting out in your back field and you can tell yours that you're staying over at Teddy's. Then we'll say we're going to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until dinner tomorrow night." He explained and Becky grinned, Gordie was smart. He could really go places if he wanted to.

Chris grinned appreciatively, "That's a plan and a half, can every one do it?"

They all nodded their heads until Teddy's suddenly snapped towards Becky, "Wait a minute, she can't go!"

Becky gasped, ignoring the agreements and protests from the other guys as she put her hands on her hips, "Why the hell not?"

Teddy shrugged, "You're a girl! And it's a long walk all the way out to the back Harlow road, like 20 miles, right Gordie?"

Gordie nodded his head, "Yeah, it might even be 30."

Becky narrowed her eyes, "So? I'm in shape and if I remember correctly, Lachance, I beat all you guys in a race. I'm going."

More protests erupted from Teddy and Gordie while Vern just melted into the background, not one to get involved in this sort of argument. Finally Chris, always the peacemaker, stepped in between them, "Hey, girls, girls, Becky can choose whether or not to go by herself." He glanced back at her, his blue eyes twinkling, "But think about it for a minute, Becky, it is a long way and we'd have to camp out in the woods alone-"

"I've tented out with you guys before!" She interrupted.

"Yeah, in Vern's backyard!" Teddy yelled but Chris held up his hands.

"As I was saying, we'd have to camp out and who knows what could happen. It could get dangerous, Becky, not to mention you'd have to see a dead body."

She straightened her back, "I can handle it, I'm not some pussy and I'm not letting you leave me behind."

"Okay, it's settled then." Chris stamped out the last of his cigarette, "We'll meet by the edge of town in an hour." He wrapped an arm around Becky's shoulders, ignoring her blush and the snickers he got from the other guys, "I'll walk you home."

**A/n: So did you like it? Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. **


End file.
